


Three Wolves and a Bobcat

by MidnightMoonWarrior



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Animals, Bobcat, Idiot random guy, Irritated Jane, Protectiveness, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMoonWarrior/pseuds/MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bobcat, like most other felines, can take care of herself. Of course that doesn't stop a defensive pack from keeping an eye on her. No pairings, just protective! Boys. T for mild language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wolves and a Bobcat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them, it would be much crazier if I did.
> 
> Rating is T for slight language, nothing big.
> 
> Author's note: Make of this what you will. No, they are not animals, just some of the characteristics mixed in. It made sense to me, although I did write this at 2 in the morning. I regret nothing, but I hold no responsibility for this story.
> 
> AN: The first is suppose to be first person narration, such as one would see of a television host. IT's my first time writing it like this, be nice.
> 
> Enjoy.

Welcome to the Cobalt Show, the show where we observe the behaviors of the wolf pack named Ghost Protocol. For those who have not seen our show before, this pack is very interesting because not only are their numbers small with having only four members, but as well as only three of the members are wolves.

For some reason, the all-male wolf pack decided to adopt, if you will, a female bobcat into their ranks. Now this is a very peculiar situation since wolf packs have a tendency to not allow other species into their group. We have been watching the group for about six months now and we hope to see some of the group's behavior today to give you viewers an insight into their thinking considering protectiveness and such.

Since the basic background has been given, we will now turn the attention towards the setting in which we hope to see one or multiple members of the pack today. Currently the coffee shop is empty, there being only a few customers (among which is a hippo surfing the net and an ostrich primping in the mirror on one wall) since most are back at work since lunch hour has ended. They are all relaxed, as one should be when no predators are around this modern day watering hole.

As you can see, little glance is given to the glass doors…

Get coverage, there she is!

Well viewers, it seems you are in luck. Today, it seems as though the first member to make an appearance is the only female of the pack, named Jane after our producer who happened to be the first to see her. She is a young Lynx rufus Carter, more commonly known as a bobcat. Her fur, as you can see, is much darker than most of her kind due to the fact that she has a condition called Melanism, in which the dark pigments are overdeveloped leading to the exact opposite of Albinism. Besides her darker body, she has the same physical factors as the rest of her species including large eyes and ears to detect enemies as well as prey.

Currently she is putting both to good use as is scanning the surroundings for threats, her tail twitching warily. The other animals regard her with a glance, the antelope at the register giving her a curious but careful stare, ready to bolt if necessary.

Despite the fact that she is not as large as some of the other felines, the other animals can smell the danger currently surrounding her. Bobcats have excellent hearing, as well as climbing skills. This is why they are tensing up as you can see. Let's watch as we see this silent standoff play out…

It seems as though the danger has passed since it just seems that the bobcat is only thirsty, not hunting as one may assume, the situation has seemed to relax a degree.

Jane seems to be tired today, since she is slowly making her way up to the counter. The antelope seems to still be wary of our girl, but is taking her order of an espresso all the same. Leaning against the counter, Jane flexes her body in order to stretch in a way, relax after events that must have happened before she arrived here.

One can only guess, but a reasonable guess is that it was a hunt; more than likely for food or to protect the pack's territory. Due to the fact that we have seen all the pack members in this state of cool down before, since they are a small pack therefore more prone to attacks from enemies, we can only assume that this is what happened.

The blonde ostrich twitches in fear, unbeknownst to our girl, as the door once again open to show a newly arrived guest; this time a male lion. This could be interesting viewers, since not only is the lion large (and rich, as it seems) with a full grown mane, but he seems to be slightly interested in our bobcat.

Breeding between a bobcat and lion is unheard of, despite the fact that it is currently spring, which is their breeding periods; perhaps the lion is just curious. Jane seems uninterested, ignoring the small grin the male gives her as he stands behind her in line to order his own form of thirst quenching concoction.

The antelope, who seems slightly more worried about the shaggy haired male than she did about our bobcat, is now handing Jane her drink.

Jane is smiling, her teeth minimally showing, before walking towards one of the tables facing the outside. Our girl seems very content with her choice of drink and position where she is curled up, as the sun is hitting her and warming her fur. Currently it is not cold, but all the members of the cat family all seem to like to sun bathe when able.

Looking back to the male, we can see that he wishes to be in the heat lamp area too, as he strides over there the moment his drink is prepared. Right now, as you can see, he is testing his boundaries. While most bobcats avoid conflict with bigger animals, the lion seems to remember the violence of female lions he has encountered, so he is taking it slow.

The birds currently outside are being given more attention than the male, in which we can see Jane's slightly sadistic side coming out. When irritated, our female has shown that she does not let people down easy, but instead play hard to get before letting them fall fast to earth.

Her tail is leisurely swaying now, showing that she is relaxed and not wanting to be bothered, her eyes closed while taking another sip of hot liquid. In this situation, the antelope who is wiping down a nearby table knows not to ask her if she wants a refill.

If only our male friend was so smart…

She is now glaring straight ahead, in obvious irritation of him bumping into her chair and tail; on purpose to be able to gain her attention and apologize. Currently, as you can see, he is trying to draw her in with warm and soft roars. Not only does it show his power, but his interest as well.

This technique is highly successful in the mating ritual of lions; but what he fails to realize is that it won't work since Jane is not a lion nor is she interested.

Jane seems to only to be left alone, so unlike in the past, she does not react and instead ignores the incident and him as well. Well at least she isn't clawing his eyes out, which she did just last week when another male tried to get around her.

Our lion friend seems to be getting bolder, a step that will more than likely lead to his downfall, as he sits at her table with a responsible allowing permission. His growls are growing even softer; he is even moving his mane to show how big it is. In lion culture, the bigger the mane most of the times the more powerful the male is; this is the male's attempt to prove his worth to her. Seduction is easy if you can recognize the signals coming from the other animal; Jane's signals seem to be missing him or being ignored.

Her tail is twitching faster now as well as her hands grip the ceramic cup tighter, showing that she is not happy and that he needs to leave. It is a warning, a faint but fierce one that has been shown to work on many enemies that our girl has encountered.

Unfortunately, the male does not recognize this change in her mood, leading to the conclusion that this will not end well, you can tell from the irritation building in her brown eyes.

My theory is that she will soon leave, to avoid a fight with the bigger male and be left in peace, while the cameraman's theory is that she will strike out in violence as a warning, in hoping to scare him off. Both are plausible theories, we will just have to watch how this situation plays out.

The Hippo is leaving, as is the ostrich, both having seemly felt the spike of tension in the air; a smart decision that the antelope at the counter wants to follow despite the fact that she knows the anger is not directed at her. Currently, the brunette antelope is clutching a broom, as if she is thinking along the same lines as the second theory; perhaps that the cup in Jane's hands will soon be used in a violent manner.

Look! You can see her claws coming out, almost digging into the white ceramic of the cup; oh this is not good news for the male, who is still trying despite the glare now being directed at him; although on the other hand, we may be able to see the fearsome fighting of this female. If we were closer, you might be able to hear a faint hiss coming from her throat; one last warning before she attacks…

Did you hear that growl? And that is how you know that the newly arrived wolf means business. The situation just got a little more interesting as the leader of the pack has just arrived to aid Jane.

All sound has gone except for the low growl, repeated so that not only did the lion know to be quiet, but as well show not to mess with Jane.

Being one of the largest wolves we have seen in a while, Hunt (named simply for the fact that he excels as a leader as well as hunting prey through whatever situation) is a pure black male who is currently the alpha of the pack. He was the last to accept Jane into the pack, the other males having befriended her first, having the last decision, but accepted her with no reservations that we can tell despite the difference of species.

He being here is the best thing that could have happened for her, because while they are not seen, it is obvious that the other pack members are in close proximity.

It has just been confirmed by the other camera crew that the other two members of the pack have been sighted just outside the watering hole, more than likely watching the situation from a distance but ready to become involved if necessary. The Beta, a dark brown male by the name of Brandt (the name having been suggested by a researcher on the project who had a few German relatives with the last name), was last seen looking around a few of the cars parked along the street. Especially a shiny silver one. The Gamma, a smallest, a light brown male, has been seen very little after going a separate way as Brandt.

Hunt just rubbed against her shoulder, which is an indication of what type of bonds held between the two, a technique used in both wolf and lion culture. It does not last for long though the feel of concern are shown, which shows that they are not mates, but rather siblings.

There have been no signs of any of the male pack members taking a romantic interest in Jane, but rather a playful and brotherly role concerning her. They seemed to respect her need for space since her last mate; another bobcat by the name of Hanaway who was killed in a skirmish with another large cat. She soon accepted her role and began helping the back, although that did not stop the others from still caring for her. Even the youngest of the male wolves is extremely protective of the bobcat, despite the fact that she is indeed a bobcat.

Had she been a wolf, this type of behavior would have been considered normal and good. Since the pack is family, as well as the key to survival since prey is brought down through the combined teamwork of most of the pack, it is only natural that the pack is to be protected. If Jane was a wolf as well, it is a possibility that she may be mated with the alpha, which would be another reason to be protected since she might be with pups.

But currently none of those ideas apply since Jane is a bobcat, not a wolf; and yet all the protection that a pack normally gives a wolf still applies, which is why we are studying the pack.

Back to the situation at hand, we can see that Hunt has made eye contact with the lion male; in wolf, this is a direct show of dominance. In typical alpha behavior, Hunt is growling smoothly while showing that Jane is with him by keep close contact with her while glare at the male.

As you can see, the lion is showing no resistance, despite the fact that he could win if they got into a fight; this can be attributed to the strong front of dominance that the alpha is showing. When threatened, most animals make themselves a large a possible to intimidate their enemies; wolves are no exception.

Currently, Hunt is standing at his full height and though the male lion is taller than him the wolf's muscles are being moved to show hints of his strength that would be used if a fight was to break out. The lion does not seem happy with Hunt's involvement, although says nothing as he stands his ground for one more moment before backing away.

This is where the protectiveness is being shown, since we can see that Hunt is not taking his eyes off the other male until the lion exits the building; only then, when the coast is clear does he look to her.

A soft bark asks her condition, to which we can see she is irritated by, seeing that he is being overprotective. Her answer is more than likely a faint purr which we cannot hear.

Now she is standing, leaving the cup for the now relaxed antelope to retrieve, before going for the doors. Matching her stride, Hunt is maintaining a close proximity to her despite the fact there is no danger. Due to the fact that she is allowing this behavior, it is obvious that she is comfortable with it, therefore reinforcing the bonds discussed earlier.

Although we will not be able to follow, we can assume the two are going to go reunite with the other members of the pack. Through this program, you have been able to see a glimpse of the very interesting pack and their dynamics.

Thank you for watching the Cobalt Show, we hope you tune in next time.

* * *

A small breeze slide across her skin, welcomed as a cool contrast to the sunny day; she was glad to be out of that coffee shop. The man beside her seemed to share the same feeling, as though being outside again was very good.

The mission had been a success, a stake out of a high ranking official, the only catch being that it was in a tight space with little stretch room or time. After they had completed their assigned work, she had left the boys to clean up the supplies; Hunt had given her the go ahead. A cup of coffee sounded nice, especially since she was sleep deprived from the mission. Of course everything had gone downhill of how she had planned it…and then Ethan had showed up to end it. The idiot was gone, thank goodness; partially thanks to Ethan.

Although she was still mad at him, extremely irritated that he thought he had to come to the rescue. She was fine in the situation; she had not needed help dealing with that guy. Some people just could not take a hint, others were just ignorant; Ethan Hunt was currently ignorant because he knew she was pissed at him, he just ignored it.

"You're welcome" She could see his wolfish grin from here; he knew that comment was just adding fire to the flames, and yet he did it anyways. She was so ready to smack him upside the head, not caring if he was her commanding officer or not…

"GODDAMMIT!"

Her head swiveled with agent like reflexes to see the same man from earlier, looking at his tires with a rage filled look. From her position, she calculated the possible situations that had caused his anger, besides the failed flirting attempt. She rationalized that either all four tires were blown or had been slashed. From there, it also seemed as though someone had keyed the side of the car as well as scratch the windows as well.

It was a bit too messy to be random, more than likely a personal attack; for the hell of it she decided to try and narrow down a suspect. Who would have a grudge against the man? She wondered this as the man began yelling into his cell phone in frustration as it looked as though it wasn't working.

The car matched the suit the man was wearing, expensive and shiny, so it was obviously the right car; it was an assumption that any agent could make…

Her eyebrows quirked, before looking at Hunt, who just moved towards the van serving as their transportation back to the airport. Right before following him in, she looked back once more to see the man spike his phone against the ground, obliterating it into little chucks of plastic and metal.

"How was the coffee?" Benji asked happily, a bit too happily, as he shut down the screen he was looking at so she couldn't notice what he was doing. Although the words 'CELL RECEPTION BLOCK' and "HACK COMPLETE' did manage to be seen.

"Fine" It was a level headed response, one that Brandt smirked at.

"He was only trying to help Jane" The analyst said, motioning towards Hunt who was taking the driver's seat. As he spoke, Brandt handed him the set of keys from his pocket, one of which seemed to be very worn. As though it had been dragged across a metal surface…

She remained silent, to which they all knew not to say anything else. They knew that she knew what they had done. And while some may be horrified that crimes had been committed in their honor, she was actual quite happy with the situation.

They cared, despite the fact that the IMF training taught not to get attached; at least she solidly knew without a doubt that she had a team that would help her on and off missions.

Although that didn't mean she was going to let them know that.

"I can handle myself" She huffed, in a pout that they all saw through

"We know" They all answered at once, as they started off down the road.

An unspoken add on to the sentence rang through the air as the coffee house became a dot in the rearview mirror, the situation forgotten as Benji soon began bantering with Brandt once again about baseball teams or something else along those lines.

It echoed in her ears, knowing that it had been said and yet not.

"And we don't care"

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews? 
> 
> Did I do a good job?? Tell me!


End file.
